Life goes on
by Laurially
Summary: Modern AU - Arthur is forced into a relationship with Vivian Sweet and, as it progresses, it begins to affect his friendships. Will Arthur stand up for himself or is this the life he is destined to lead forever? Arwen & Mergana [I have returned to this story and chap 9 is now up]
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin! This is a modern fic (AU)**

"Morning Gwen" Morgana greeted as she walked into the kitchen

"Morning" Gwen replied, with a sigh

"What's up?"

"Money. We don't have any" Gwen said, going through pages of bills "I'm gonna apply for a second job later. It pays £20 a week"

"What is it?" Morgana asked

"TA" Gwen replied "I've just gotta be in the class room to watch the kids when the teacher leaves the room and help with stuff. No experience needed, only common knoledge. Besides, its a primary school class so it wont be to advanced stuff"

"I can see it now, Miss Nayer, TA extrordinair!" Morgana joked making hand gestures

There was a knock at the door and Gwen went to answer it.

"Morning Merlin!" She greeted, opening the door fully to let him in

"Hey Gwen, Hey Morgs!"

"Hey!" Morgana called from her seat in the kitchen

"What you guys doing" Merlin asked happily as he entered the kitchen and kissed Morgana's cheek

"Gwen's going for a job interview!" Morgana exclaimed "She's gonna be a TA!"

"_If_ I get the job Morgs, I might not" Gwen stated firmly

"So, why are you going for another job?" Merlin asked curiousity evident in his voice

"Money. Me and morgs will probably lose the flat if we cant keep up with the bills"

"So where is my _lovely _step brother today?"Morgana asked

"Back at our flat with Vivian. She is driving me NUTS! I _had _to get out of there!" Merlin replied making Gwen and Morgana laugh

"Nice to know you only visit us to get away from Vivian!" Gwen joked "Can't say I blame you though! She's a gold digging brat!"

"Agreed" Merlin and Morgana said in unison

_At Arthur & Merlins flat_

_Arthurs POV_

Vivian is being super annoying! It seems like the only reason she ever actually spends time with me is when I'm paying!

_No POV_

"Could I borrow £100?" She asked, giving Arthur puppy dog eyes

"Fine" He said with a sigh, pulling his wallet from his pocket

"Thanks!" She squeaked, taking the money and skipping out of the flat

Arthur shook his head and decided to go out for a coffee. He grabbed a jacket and left, locking the door behind him

_Gwen & Morgana's flat_

"Oh My God!" Gwen screamed, looking at her phone "I'm gonna be late! Bye guys!"

"Bye!" Merlin called "Good luck!" Him and Morgana called in unison

Gwen gave a quick wave before grabbing her keys and leaving

She didn't drive so she had to run. Gwen and Morgana did not own a car, as it would only mean spending more money on insurance, petrol and buying it.

She bumoed into someone on the pavement up the road from the coffee house.

"Sorry" They said in unison.

Both people looked up, recognising the others voice

"Oh hi Gwen" Arthur said "In a hurry, aren't we?"

"Cant stop! Job interview! If you wanna know, ask Morgana! Her and Merlin are at the flat! See you Arthur!" She said quickly before breaking into a run again

"Bye!" He called after her

_3 hours later at the girls flat_

Gwen walked into the flat and all three heads turned to look at her. She looked sad

"How'd it go?" Merlin asked

"It's a shame" Gwen started

"Aww, Gwen, we're sorry" Morgana said

"Yeah, their loss" Arthur added

"Shame those kids are gonna have to put up with me!" Gwen said with a huge smile

"YES! WE'RE KEEPING THE FLAT!" Morgana screamed, jumping in the air

She ran over and hugged Gwen tight

"So Miss Nayer, what's the first lesson?" Merlin asked jokingly

"For you? How to be funny" Gwen retorted. They all laughed "So I start in two weeks!"

**You Like? R&R Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back from the dead so here you go!  
>VERY MILD SWEARING.<strong>

**I Do NOT own Merlin!**

**Enjoy! xxx**

_Arthurs POV_

I can't wait til this 'relationship' is over! Me and Vivian aren't right together! I'm only doing it for Dad and his image,.Vivian thinks it is but it is NOT a real relationship and she is DEFINATELY NOT my girlfriend... I wish Guenevere was my girlfriend. When all this Vivian stuff is over I'm going to ask her out. God I hope that's soon

_Morgana's POV_

I would like to take a minute to discuss the evil, gold digging, slut faced rat. Also known as Vivian.

She walks around in the skimpiest little oputfits, acting like a damned princess. I mean, she is pretty high up in society, and if this was medievil times then she probably _would_ be a princess, but that's not the point. My point is that she expects the rest of the world to revolve around her and believes that we are all more than happy to wait on her hand and foot.

The worst part of it all is that she is dating my arse of a step brother, Arthur. I know that it is only because of what Uther wants but I don't understand why Arthutr doesn't atleast try to stand up for himself! It annoys me terribly, especially when i know of Arthurs feelings for my best friend. Guenivere.

Gwen was the total opposite of Vivian! She was beautiful and fun and smart! She was alwways willing to help other people in the blink of an eye, and never asked for wanything in return. I felt very lucky to have her as both my friend and roommate. And, hopefully, one day, my sister in law.

"Morgs!" I heard some one call, making me spin around in my seat by the kitchen counter

"In here Gwen!" I yelled back, hearing light footsteps walk towards the room

"Hi" She said, dropping her keys on the counter

"How was work?" I asked her

For those of you who are confused about why Gwen is just getting back from work when she hasn't started her new job is because she also works evenings as a waitress at a restaraunt not to far from here

"It was fine" She replied, giving a small smile "And how was your day?"

"You know, the usual. Sit around the house and be bored while the rest of you are working..."

I know this will make me sound like a spoilt little rich girl, I didn't have a job. All the money I needed was given to me by my parents, meaning there was no need for me to apply for a job. Gwen though, she refused to allow anyone else to pay her way for her. She had to earn the money that she spent and I respected her for that. But I still felt bad, sitting around all day while she worked, especially now that she had two jobs on her shoulders.

"Oh Morgs..." She sighed with a light laugh

"Hey, you wanna go for drinks with Merlin and Arthur?" I suggested, remembering they had mentioned something earlier about us all going to the pub

"Alright, just let me get changed quickly" She replied, before walking out of the kitchen and into her bedroom

I pulled out my phone and sent Merlin a quick text, checking that they were still going for a drink tonight.

I soon got a reply saying to meet them at The Arms pub at 9:30, it being nine o'clock now

I closed my phone down and retreated to my own room, wanting to brush my hair down a little before we went

_10 minutes later_

"Gwen! You ready!?" I called out, waiting only a second for her reply

She emerged from her bedroom in a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white blouse and a pair of grey boots with a small heal. She wasn't wearing any make up and I thought it was better that way

"Yeah, just let me grab my keys" She answered, walking over to the kitchen counter and pinking up the few keys she had that were all held together by her many keychains

We walked out of the apartment together and began down the stairs and out of the building. It was not a long walk to the pub, taking us only about fifteen minutes to get there

We walked through the brown, wooden door of the relitively old building, being hit by the all to familiar smell of beer, chips and peanuts

"Hello sweethearts, what'll it be?" The pub landlord, Phil, asked us

I looked around the small bar and found no sight of Merlin or Arthur at any of the small tables, so decided it wouldn't hurt to get one drink before they got here

"The usual please Phil" I said, handing him a £5 **(five pounds)** note.

He passed me and Gwen a glass each and we went over to pur usual table; A small booth near the back of the bar with a half circle kind of couch that was fit into the wall

"So," I began, trying to fill the time as we waited for the boys to arrive "Have you got any more details about this new job of yours?"

"Yeah, umm..." She paused to take a quick sip of her lemonade before continuing "I'm mainly going to be working in year three classes with around twenty five kids in each class... I don't know to much yet but I guess I'll get the hang of it eventually" Gwen finished with a smile, setting her tall glass back down on the table

"Ah, well, I'm sure you'll be great!" I assured with a smile, taking a sip of my own drink, a cold glass of coke and vodka

"Thanks. How's it going with Merlin?" She asked, giving my arm a light, playful nudge with her elbow

"Things are great! He's taking me out to for dinner and dancing next weekend!" I gushed happily, the thought of Merlin giving me even more joy

"Aww, how long has it been now?" Gwen smiled, taking another small sip of her drink

"I'm pretty sure it's been fourteen months now" I grinned back

"Fourteen months and three weeks" A voice came, and I lloked up to see Merlin standing next to the table

"Hey Merlin" I said, as me and Gwen both stood up and came round the table so we were standing next to him

"Hi Merlin" Gwen greeted, giving him a quick hug

I gave him a slightly longer hug and a quick peck on the cheek before we all sat down again, me sitting between Gwen and Merlin

"Where's Artie?" I asked, using the nickname that I knew he hated

"Ah, he's uhhh... gonna be a few minutes late..." Merlin replied, looking down at the hard wood table

"And why is that Merlin?" I urged, crossing my arms

"We might have an... extra guest joining us tonight..." He said quietly

"Vivian? Oh Merlin, tell me it's not Vivian" I groaned

"Wish I could Morgs" He sighed

"You drinking the usual Merlin?" Gwen asked, standing from her seat and picking up her purse

"It's alright Gwen, I'll get it" He replied, starting to stand up himself

"No really, this round's on me. You wanting a refill Morgs?" I hadn't realised until she said this that my glass was almost empty and I nodded my head

"Yeah please" I answered. She nodded and walked over to the bar "So, tell me Merlin" I began, turning my attention back to the man sitting beside me "Why is it that 'she' will be joining us tonight?"

"Uther showed up with her and began talking about how he has to spend more time with her, especially in public" He sighed "And Vivian, well, she jumped at the chance to have Arthur and the rest of us pay for her to have alcohol"

Gwen returned, seconds later, carrying another glass of Vodka and coke for me and a Fosters beer for Merlin

"Thanks" Merlin and I said in unison, as she set the glasses down on the table infront of us

She nodded her head once and took her seat next to me once again

"So, how's work for you Merlin?" Gwen asked, taking a sip of her lemonade

"It's pretty good at the minute. My boss, Gaius, is pretty cool, and I mainly just collect and deliver medication and subsriptions and stuff" He explained, smiling a little as he spoke about it. Merlin worked at a pharmacy in the area with a rather old man that I had met a few times in the past

"Has anyone else been hired there or is it still just the two of you?" I asked

"Nah, just me and Gaius. Don't really need anybody else at the minute"

"Aww, Merlin's got himself a friend" I teased playfully

He picked up his beer and took a large sip of it, before putting it back down on one of the small coasters

"Still more popular than you Morgs" He laughed with a wink

Gwen and I laughed with him, hearing the sound of a door open shortly after

An annoying, loud laugh rang through the room and the three of us looked in the direction of the door to see Arthur walking in behind Vivian

"Oh God, it's Arthur and she who shall not be named" Gwen muttered, so that they couldn't hear

Me and Merlin snickered at the comment. Gwen never, _ever_,said anything even remotely offensive about anybody. But Vivian, well, Vivan was the esception. I couldn't blame her though, she was only voicing everyone elses thoughts

The 'couple' made there way over to us and we all stood to greet them. Well, we all stood to greet Arthur. Vivian was more of a package deal, you take one and you get the other one whether you like it or not

As they reached us I realised just how tiny Vivians clothes were. Her mini skirt and low cut top did nothing but make her look like a total idiot, especially with the cool breeze outside, that would only get colder as the night progressed

"Hey guys" Arthur said, not looking at all pleased himself about having to bring Vivian along

Gwen and I both gave him a hug and Merlin just nodded his head towards him, having seen Arthur less than an hour ago

None of us really acknowledged Vivian as we took our seats again.

Arthur went round the table and sat next to Merlin, leaving Vivian to sit on the single chair opposite us all

"Right," Gwen began, breaking the awekward silence, which I was very grateful for "It's still my round, so what do you two want?" She asked, standing up

Merlin and I still had nearly full glasses of our drinks left and Gwen's was still about half full, which only left Arthur and Vivian for drinks.

"I'll have a glass of champagne" Vivian said, earning raised eyebrows from all of us

"We're in a pub, not a five star restaurant!" I said to her, earning a small snicker from Merlin

"Ugh, fine. Orange juice then" She demanded, pulling out her phone and staring at it's screen

"Usual?" Gwen asked, looking in Arthurs direction

"Please" He answered simply, nodding his head to her

I watched as Gwen walked over to the bar and started talking to Phil. I saw him gice a quick laugh to something Gwen had said before grabbing the drinks and passing them over to her in exchange for the money in her hands

She walked back over to us, setting the glass of orang infront of Vivian and passing Arthur his beer can and glass before retaking her seat next to me

"UGH! What's this!?" Vivian screeched, taking one look at the drink infront of her

"It's orange juice" Merlin said in his 'duh' voice

"Why would you get me orange juice!?" She demanded

"Because you asked for orange juice" Gwen defended, picking up her own drink and sipping it

"Oh, sure I did!" Vivian huffed, as she continued to eye the drink before her

I noticed that Arthur had failed to talk much since he sat down and I pointed this out to Merlin aswell. Merlin gave him a little nudge, bringing him back down from whatever cloud he was on

"Hm?" He looked up to see all of our attention directed at him. Well, all except Vivian, who's face was still buried in her phone

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked him, looking genuinly worried

"Yeah, why?" Arthur replied, looking at all three of us in turn

"Well," I began "You spaced out a little... and you brought that" I nodded my head in Vivians direction, as her freshly painted nails ran viciously over her phones keyboard

"Ugh. This is _so _boring" Vivian moaned, still refusing to touch her drink

"Why are you here?" Merlin asked, not even trying to make it sound nice

"Merlin!" Arthur scolded, elbowing him

"Why_ are _we here with these losers Arthur?" She demanded, putting her phone down for the first time

"Losers?" My temper had finally broke and I was ready to slap those diamond earings right off "_We're _Losers? Take a look in the mirror sweetheart!"

"Atleast when I look in the mirror it doesn't crack!" She retorted, rising from her seat

"That's because when you look in the mirror you end up turning yourelf to stone!" I yelled back, also standing up

"Morgs" Merlin said trying to calm me down, but I shook him off as me and Vivian continued staring at eachother with clenched fists

I reached out across the table grabbing a bit of her hair, causing her to squeal out in pain and shock

"MORGANA!" Gwen yelled, standing up herself "Come on, she's not worth it alright. Let's just go back to the apartment and watch a movie or something, okay?"

I slowly released Vivians hair and nodded my head at Gwen, guilt forming in my stomach for Gwen being brought into this

"WHAT?! No, I'm not done with her!" Vivian screamed

"Well she's done with you" Gwen answered for me, being a lot calmer than I would have been

"You coming Merlin?" I asked him, turning back around to face the boy in question

"If that's alright" He smiled, standing up with us

"Course" Me and Gwen said in unison

We began to walk away from the table, Gwen shooting Arthur one last simpathetic look before we left the bar completely.

"You'll have to tell me how you calm her down so easily!" I heard Merlin whisper to Gwen, making her laugh and earning Merlin a light slap round the head from me

I jumped on his back and he stumbled for a second, before gaining balance again

"See, you love me. Even if you are scared of me" I laughed, as Merlin continued to carry me home on his back, Gwen trailing not far behind us

"Yeah, I do"

**Tried to make this as long as possible, sorry if you don't like it! Please R&R! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything but my stories!  
>Enjoy xxx<strong>

_Arthur's POV_

Well this is just great. Stuck in a bar alone with the _lovely _- note the sarcasm - Vivian, who refuses to put her phone down. If I left right now she would have no idea

"Ugh." She huffed, placing her phone down on the table "Why are you friends with them?"

"Well, why wouldn't I be?" I retorted, trying my hardest to stay calm

"_Because, _they're mean to me, they're boring and they're right losers" She explained like it was the simplest thing in the world, ot caring that she'd just insulted my three best friends

"You've never been all that nice to them either Vivian!" I snapped

"Whatever. Make a choice Arthur, me or them" Vivian stated, but before I could answer, she began to talk again "But wait, it's not your decision to make. It's our Father's, and something tells me that they won't be all for the idea of you ruining their image because of some worthless nobody's!"

"They're not nobody's!" I replied, though I knew she was right about our Fathers

"Yeah, right" She scoffed, picking up her phone again

I decided to ignore her comment, knowing that arguing would get me nowhere but kicked out of the pub. Instead, I decided to get up and leave

"Where do you think you're going?" Vivian demanded, looking up from her phone

"As far away from you as possible" I said, before downing the last of my drink and walking out of the pub

I felt great as I walked away from the pub, away from Vivian. Though I knew that I would soon be in her presence once again

I began walking back to Merlin and I's apartment, which was in the building beside Morgs and Guinevere's, but I stopped outside their building door. Should I go in? Apologise for Vivian? But I wasn't invited... It might be worth a shot though

Before I could talk myself out of it, I pushed the door open and began climbing the stairs to the girls floor. Once I got there I walked along the hall until I reached their door, hearing the sound of laughing coming from inside

For a second, all went silent, as if they knew I was there

"ARTHUR!" I heard Morgana's voice call "The door's open!"

I pushed the door open and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back my neck

"You coming in clotpole?" Merlins mocking voice asked

"May I?"

"Depends, did you bring _it _with you?" Morgana said in a very irritated way

"If by 'it' you mean Vivian, then no, I left her at the bar" I told her

"You ditched the witch?" Merlin asked, a grin on his face

"Yeah, I guess..."

The three of them began clapping, as if I had just won an olympic gold

"Then yes, you can come in!" Morgana laughed, motioning me in with her hand

I walked further into the apartment, closing the door behind me. I looked around and realised how little time I had spent in the girls home, probably because it was so small... As I continue glancing around, I noticed the silent Guinevere sitting on a bar stool by the counter

I walked over and sat on the stool beside her, throwing a smile her way. She sent a small smile back, a very small one.

"You alright?" I asked her, genuinley concerned

"I am fine" She answered, not very convincingly

I raised an eyebrow and she just 'smiled' at me. Something's not right...

_Gwen's POV_

Arthur kept looking at me, making me feel very self concious. He probably knew I was lying about being fine.

It's not my fault I'm in love with the guy... When I first met him, as a little girl, I thought he was a prat...

_~Flashback~_

_"Gwen!" A seven year old Morgana called, running through the park in search of her friend_

_"Yes?" The small voice responded_

_Morgana's flowery dress and long black hair came into view as she ran towards Gwen_

_"Uncle Uther said he'd buy us and Arthur some Ice cream!" She said excitedly, grabbing Gwen's hand and running with her back towards the man_

_"Arthur?" Gwen asked, not knowing that he was there_

_"Uncle Uther brought him" Morganna replied, running past the swings and to the bench where Uther and a young blonde haired boy was sitting_

_"Hello girls" Uther greeted. He was such an easy going, kind man at the time_

_"Hi Uther" Morgana replied_

_"Hi Mr. Pendgragon" Gwen said politely_

"Gwen?"

_"Arthur, this is Gwen. Gwen, Arthur" Uther introduced, motioning between the seven and eight year old children_

_"Nice to meet you" Gwen smiled_

_"Whatever" Arther huffed_

_"Arthur" Uther scolded _

_"Are we getting Ice cream or not?" The young boy demanded_

_Uther sighed and nodded his head, leading the three children to a small shack just outside the large park_

"Gwen?!"

_They all got an ice cream cone and walked back to the park, licking the soft substance along the way_

_"This is horrible!" Arthur complained_

_"It's what you asked for" Uther retorted_

_"I want a new one!" The small boy demanded_

_"But Arthur-"_

_"NOW!"_

_With a sigh, the older man stopped walking _

_"You girls can stay at the park while me and Arthur go and get another ice cream" Uther explianed, turning to walk away again_

_Arthur followed behind him, but not before throwing his old ice cream at the girls, hitting Gwens yellow dress and most likely leaving a stain_

"GWEN!" She snapped out of her train of thought and looked around hre to find her three best friends staring at her in utter confusion

"Yes?" She asked

"We were just wondering if you wanted a drink?" Morgana repeated, probably not for the first time

"Oh, sorry, no thank you" Gwen replied

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked her

"Of course I am"

"But you-"

"I'm fine Merlin" Gwen laughed

Merlin and her had been close since the day they met...

_"Morgana?" A ten year old Guinevere asked_

_"Yes?" Her dearest friend replied_

_"Who's that talking to Arthur?" _

_"Hmm... I don't know... Let's go find out!" Morgana grabbed Gwens hand and began running towards the two boye_

_"What? Morgana, no!" Gwen protested, but it was no use_

_"Arthur!" Morgana called as they neared the boy_

_"It's bad enough that I've got one annoying newsence over here, now I've got three!" Arthur whined_

_"I'm not annoying! And I'm sure these two girls aren't either!" The dark haired boy defended_

_"Shut up" Arthur retorted_

_"Hi, I'm Morgana and this is Gwen" Morgana introduced, ignoring Arthur_

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Merlin!" The boy beamed_

_"Nice to meet you, too" Gwen said, feeling comfortable talking to this new found friend_

_"If you don't mind, me and my friends were trying to play football here!" Arthur stated_

_"No you weren't! You were kicking the ball at that poor kid!" Merlin snapped_

_"Arthur!" Morgana scolded_

_"What? You gonna tell Dad on me? 'Cause he's not gonna do anything about it!"_

_"No, I wasn't going to tell Uther actually, I'm not a snitch!" She retorted_

_"Ha, no, it's because you're to chicken!"_

_"You know, just because you're father lets you do what you want, doesn't give you the right to treat people like they're less important than you!" Gwen stated, suprising everyone, including herself. _

_Never before had Gwen spoken in such a way. She had always tried to stay calm and simply ignore the things that people said, but, there was something about Arthur. Something that made her tick._

_Morgana smirked as she looked at the shocked look on the blonde haired boy. Very few had talked to him in such a manner, and he did not like it one bit. Especially because he had just been shown up by a girl!_

_"Ugh!" He huffed, before storming off to a bench to sulk_

_"That was brilliant!" Merlin beamed_

_"So were you" Gwen replied "We all were" She added, grinning wildly_

_"All except his heigness over there" Morgana scoffed, nodding her head in Arthurs direction_

_The three laughed and talked, all enjoying the company of their new found friend. And from that moment, they knew, the bond would last forever_

Gwen hadn't realised that she had been smiling to herself for the past twenty minutes or so, reliving past memories, and that her three closest friends were all staring at her

"Well?" Morgana asked

"Sorry, what?" Gwen replied sheepishly

"Told you she'd blanked again" Arthur snickered

"I asked what you were thinking about" Morgana explained, ignoring Arthurs comment, much like she had the day the girls met their darked haired friend

"Oh, just memories" Gwen smiled

"Like..?" Merlin persisted

"Like the days I met you two!" She replied, refering to the two men.

_Men_. She'd never really seen them as men before, always goofing around. More like stretched out boys.

"Oh yeah, care to remind us of them?" Merlin smirked

"Are you saying you don'te remember the day we met Merlin?" Gwen asked, mocking hurt

"Of course not, it was brilliant! We all were!" Merlin smiled, quoting himself

"All except his heighness over there!" Morgana smirked, causing the three to laugh

Arthur looked on confused, having not heard this part of their conversation, as his three friends laughed

Gwen, seeing his confused face, ruffled his blonde hair and said "Don't worry about it", returning the smile to the boys face

That was a good night.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been AGES since I updated, not really sure why I didn't to be honest. So, yeah, new chapter :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially LyrisaLove and blissfulbeauty84, who's reviews really made me smile, thank you. You're the reason I started writing agian.**

**I do not own Merlin or any of it's characters. I also don't own Titanic or anything else. **

**Enjoy**

****

_Merlin's POV_

It's been three weeks since that day. Gwen has started her new job and, from what I hear, she's really enjoying it. Morgana is still jobless, though she has started looking at some modelling ads she's noticed in those magazines she reads. I'm still working at the pharmacy with Gaius, who is really starting to grow on me. And Arthur... Well, Arthur's still with Vivian.

Honestly, I don't understand why he's with her. Well, that's a lie, I know it's because of their fathers and reputations but still. There is nothing good about that woman. Nothing. Sure she's not the ugliest girl in the world, but that's probably just to make up for all the many flaws she has. And there are a lot. I wish Arthur would just stand up to his Father and be rid of the beast, the suspence is killing me.

"Merlin" I was brought out of my thoughts by Gaius' voice, and I turned so I was facing him, "Leon is here for his perscription, do you have it?"

"Yeah, just a minute"

Leon was good friends with Morgana, Gwen, Arthur and I. Even he and Gaius were on good terms with eachother. He was a kind man, with a very strong will and mind, not to mention he was a good laugh. He worked for Uther along with Gwaine, Percival and,obviously, Arthur. They were all very respectable men and, though they weren't as close with us, they fit in nicely with our group of friends.

"Afternoon Leon" I greeted, as I walked towards the counter with his medicine. He had been experincing headaches recently, not suprising considering he works for Uther, though.

"Merlin" He smiled "I meant to ask, how is Gwen doing in her new job?"

"Great, she's really enjoying it"

"That's good, let her and Morgana know I said hello if you get the chance"

"I will"

"Must be off, good bye Merlin" He stated, turning towards the door.

"See ya"

"So, Gwen got the job then?" Gaius asked, having clearly overheard the conversation.

"Yes, she did"

Gaius and Gwen had always been quite close, especially with her being rather good with medicines.

"Please pass on my congratulations to her"

"I will" I smiled

_Morgana's POV_

I glanced at my beeping phone, setting the magazine I had been examining down on the table, and stood up to retrieve it.

_New message from: Merlin_

_Just seen Leon, he says hi xx_

I smiled at the text, typing a quick reply saying okay and that I'd see him later, before returning to the couch and collecting my magazine from the table.

I had spent the afternoon flicking through ads in it. I decided that it wasn't right for Gwen to be working her butt off at two jobs, while I sat at home and did nothing. Besides, I was bored and lonely while she was at work, so maybe I could interact more if I had a job to go to.

One particular one caught my eye. It was a recruitment agency looking for models to work weekdays. I grabbed the red sharpie I had lying on the table and circled the ad. There was an email adress at the bottom of the ad with the words _Add your name, age and picture and send to us here. No past experience needed._

I beamed at it as I opened my laptop and signed in to my email. I attatched a picture that had been taken of me at a friends wedding about two months back and sent the e-mail, eagerly waiting upon a reply.

I'd never really looked into modeling before, but, now that I think about it, I'm really excited about this. I really hope I am accepted!

_Gwen's POV_

I was helping Heather - Miss. Jones - Clean up the classroom after all of it's pupils had left. She was in her late twenties and was very lovely.

"So, are you enjoying working here?" She asked, a genuine smile on her face.

"Very much" I replied, mimicking her smile.

"That's good, I know we're all happy that you're here. You definately brighten up the day, Miss Nayer" 

"Oh, thank you. I'm really glad to be here with you all. And, please, call me Gwen. Everybody does"

"Well, _Gwen_, I think that's us finished. I'll see you in the morning" She said, as she started collecting her bag and coat from her desk.

"Bye" I replied, grabbing my jacket and the small purse I had brough, containing my keys, £10 and a pack of tissues.

We walked out of the school building and went our seperate ways in the car park. Her, to her car, and me toward the pavement. The apartment was about 45 minutes away, more if I stopped to get a hot chocolate on the way, which, that night, I did.

With the take away cup warming my hands I continued the walk home, arriving there about half an hour later.

"Morgs!" I called "You in?"

"Hey Gwen!" Came her reply, and I found her sat on the couch, laptop in hand "I applied for a modelling job today!"

"Really? That's great!" I smiled at her, feeling genuine happiness for my friend.

"It's with a modelling agency. I'd only be called in on weekdays, which would give me the weekends off to hang out with you guys. I got an email saying they'd get back to me withing three days, I really hope I get it!"

"Wow, that's great. I'm sure you will, Morgs"

"Thanks Gwen. So, what do you want to do tonight?" she asked "Movie?"

"Sure, what you wanna watch?"

"You pick" She smiled.

"Kay" I walked over to the cabinet beneath our large TV and pulled out the Titianic case, hoping to find the DVD actually inside of it. I opened it up, finiding the disk inside, and put it in the DVD player, before settling onto the couch beside Morgana.

_Titanic:  
>Play movie - Special features - Language<em>

I hit the play button and it began within a few seconds.

"I love this movie" Morgana stated

"Me, too" I smiled, snuggling further into the couch cushions

_1 hour later_

_"You learn to make each day count"_

_"To making it count"_

There was a sudden knock at the door, and I quickly paused the the film, the screen frozen on the meal that had been taking place.

I opened the door to see Merlin stood there with a large bottle of coke, a large grin on his face.

"Hey, Merlin" I smiled, moving aside for him to come in

"Hey Gwen" He replied "Hey Morgs!" He called

"HEYY!" Came her loud reply, and we both chuckled before joining her on the couch

"Titanic?" Merlin asked, raising his eyebrows at the screen

"Oh come on Merlin, you know you love it" I said, wiggling my eyebrows

"Yeah, last time we watched it you weaped for days!" Morgana added, a cocky grin on her face

"Yeah, I know" He mumbled, though I could see the corners of his mouth turning upwards

He leant back into the couch, Morgana snuggled into his side, and I pressed play on the iconic movie once again.

About five minutes later Morgana screemed "OOOH! OOOH! PAUSE THE FILM!"

I gave her an odd look, but paused it none the less

"I forgot to tell you, I applied for a job today!" She beamed, looking straight aat Merlin

"Really? I knew you'd been looking at job ads but I didn't know you were gonna go for it! Wow" Merlin replied, his smile just as bright as hers

"It's with a modeling agency, I'm expecting an answer within the next three days!"

"I'm sure you'll get it" Merlin's smile never left his face as he pulled her into a hug.

Wow. everything really is looking up.

Well, nearly everything...

_Arthurs POV_

I never would have pictured myself saying this but thank God for work. My one save haven from _her_.

Vivian. She is just- ARGH! Words can not express my feelings towards her, but I assure you, they are not pleasent.

"Arthur?" I heard Leon's voice, having returned from the chemist and walking into the break room of the tall building in which we worked

"Leon" I nodded towards him, and he took the seat across from me, soon followed by Gwaine and Percival

"I've just been talking to Merlin" He smiled

"Ah, yes. He's at the Chemist"

"I'll have to pay him a visit some time" Percival said

"And I" Gwaine added

"I think we're going to the pub again tonight, you're welcome to come" I said to the men, pulling my phone from my poket

"Pub? I'm in" Gwaine said, a larger grin on his face

"Why not" percival added

"I'm sure I could find some way of making it" Leon smiled

"I'll call Merlin now" I dialled his number "Morgs and Guinever will probably be there, too" I added, as the sound of the phone connecting rushed into my right ear

"Hello?" I heard Merlin's voice

I could make out noise in the background. _You jump, I jump, right? _

Oh, God. He's watching Titanic.

"Merlin, it's Arthur. Sorry to interupt you and your chick flicks but I wanted to check if we're all still on for the pub tonight?"

"Okay; A: I'm with Gwen and Morgs. B: I'll ask them now"

"Oh and the lads are tagging along. But no Vivian this time, I swear"

"Alright" I heard the phone being moved and Merlins voice sounding a little farther away from it "You girls still on for the pub tonight with Arthur and the lads?" 

I heard both there agreements and the sound of the phone returning to Merlin's ear.

"Yeah, they're cool with it. What time?" His voice once again sounded close to the phone

"Err, 7ish?"

"A'right, usual place?"

"Yeah, see you later"

"Bye"

"ARTHUR!" My father's bellow bounced around the room and I swallowed.

"Good luck" Percival said, patting my shoulder.

I nodded, knowing by the tone of his voice, I was going to need it.

**Hope you enjoyed it, new chapter up ASAP! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I cannot even begin to apologise for my lack of updating on this, or any of my stories. I am going to try and be more active, but I can make you no promises. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favourited this story. It really does mean the world to me! x**

**Also, I got a review saying 'I hope Leon or Gwaine goes out with Gwen and Arthur gets jealous', which, unfortunately, came from a guest so I can't give the person the credit they deserve by name, but I will thank them if they are reading this. Their review inspired part of this chapter.**

**I do not own anything, Merlin belongs to the BBC. **

**Enjoy! x**

_No POV_

Arthur held his head up high as he walked the corridors to his fathers office, giving off an essence of confidence to all those he passed. But, honestly, he was terrified. Only if you looked very closely could you see the hint of nervousness in his blue eyes.

He soon came to the door, giving a quick smile to Uthers assistant, and took a deep breath before knocking on the hard wood.

"Enter" Came the reply, and Arthur opened the door without a moments hesitation.

"Father, you called for me?" Looking at him, he appeared completely calm, almost too calm. But, it wasn't enough to fool Arthur. That loud bellow he released when he first summoned me here was not how a calm man spoke.

"Sit down." The older Pendragon ordered, fixing his son with a hard stare as he slowly approached the chair.

"Father, is this important because I really do-" Arthur began, only to be cut short by the man before him.

"Of course this is important!" The man yelled, his calm demeaner fading away in an instant. "It is in regards to your relationship with Olafs daughter."

Arthur rolled his eyes, thankfully going unnoticed by his father.

"What about it?"

"I was speaking to both her and her father, who is a _very_ good friend of mine. Of _ours._" The older man began, voice stern and serious. "And it has come to my attention that you're _friends_ have not been treating her kindly"

The blonde scoffed at this, but not subtly enought that Uther eas not aware of it.

"Do you find this funny, boy? This is a very serious matter!" The man was turning red in the face, his fury building inside of him. "If the future of the company is to be bright, it is imperative that we keep investers such as Olaf close and happy, whatever it takes. And if that means that you give up those silly friends of yours, then so be it **(sp)**."

"Now, hang on a minute," Arthur began, rising from his seat, "My friends have done nothing wrong! Anything they have done or said has been as a result of Vivian prevoking them!"

"Are you saying," His father began, standing to stare his son in the eyes "That you were aware of their mistreatment of Vivian?"

"There has been no mistreatment! My friends are good and honest people, who I shall not give up the company of purely to keep your pocket filled" Arthur, too, was growing angry. No one insulted his friends.

"You will, Arthur, because I am telling you to." Uthers voice was quiet, but far from kind. His words like the venomous hiss of a cobra falling upon Arthurs ears. "Because it is for the wellbeing of this company, and there fore, your own. This company is your future, son."

"They are my future! Merlin, Morgana, _Guinevere_" Arthur shot back, almost smiling as her name tumbled from his lips.

"If this is about your silly crush on that _girl,_ then you can forget it now, Arthur. Nothing will come of it, I will not allow future is to lead the business with Vivian at your side. As your_ wife_."

"You expect me to marry someone who I feel nothing for? I can't. I won't."

"You can and you will. You have no choice in the matter. Discussions with Olaf have already begun" Uther stated, his voice slowly turning to an icy breath. "Dismissed."

"But, Father!" Arthur tried, shocked and angered by his fathers expectations.

"I said, dismissed!" The older man bellowed, and, with one final huff, Arthur left.

_Great, _He thought, _just great._

_**Gwen & Morgana's apartment: **_

"MY HEART WILL GO ON!" The three friends belted the words as the movie came to an end and the song began to play.

Morgana's phone beeped and lit up and she reached out for it, still giggling as her best friend and boyfriend continued to sing loudly.

_1 new message from: Gwaine_

_Arthur's taken a grilling from the dragon. I warn you now, he will not be a happy princess tonight ;)_

Morgana didn't know whether to laugh at the text or feel sympathy for Arthur. She chose to do both as she relayed the message to Gwen and Merlin.

Both of them snickered at the comment, knowing without having to be told that the sender was Gwaine.

"What do you think it's about this time?" Merlin asked, taking a piece of popcorn and throwing it into his mouth. Well, trying to; it hit his cheek and fell to the carpet.

Rolling her eyes at his failed attempt, Morgana shook her head with a sigh.

"Who knows, Uther is quite unpredictable" She said.

"You don't think it was about Vivian, do you? She seems to be an awfully regular topic of conversation between the two" Gwen suggested, looking back and forth between her two friends.

"Could be," Merlin replied, "but, what would Uther have to say on the matter? Arthur hasn't done anything that could harm their appearances, and that is all the old ass seems to care about these days"

"Don't let Arthur hear you talking about him like that or he'll have your head" Morgana teased, though she did find the comment to be true and rather funny.

"Why don't we just wait until tonight and ask him about it?" Gwen offered.

"Probably the best idea" Morgana smiled, and the conversation slowly took a turn down a different path.

_6:30pm._

Merlin left the company of the girls to go home and change, returning only ten minutes later to find that they had done the same.

"Shall we?" He grinned, holding out both his arms and waggling his eyebrows.

Both girls laughed, but hooked their arms through his none the less as they walked out of the building together.

They talked and laughed together on their way to the pub, in a way that only true friends would.

"Remember that time when- when," Morgana burst into another fit of giggles, trying desperatley to get out her words, "when Arthur got so drunk that he- he stood up on the barrr- and he started singing," she giggled, "rather loudly"

The other two laughed along with her, remembering that night as if it was the last.

"I must say, his rendition of _hit me baby one more time_ wiped the floor with Brittney Spears" Gwen added, and the three friends burst into another fit of uncontrollable giggles.

To anyone passing by, they must have looked rather intoxicated. Walking down the road, all linked together, talking loudly and laughing at every word that left the others lips, stumbling in their attempts to compose themselves. Which, of course, only set the trio off again.

"Gwaine told me about this, this really important meeting they had at the office. Well, when Arthur was speaking, his trousers fell down. They just, dropped. He says everyone went silent until the lads all burst out laughing at him" Merlin told them, and the two girls looked both shocked and amused.

The bar was within their sight now, and they reached it's door just as Gwen finished telling the story of when Merlin sent all of the bookshelves in a library tumbling down and ran for the hills.

They were still laughing loudly as they walked into the all too familiar building, which made their other friends instantly aware of their arrival.

"Now, what is it that's got your spirits so high?" Gwaine called from a large, round table near the back. **(Ya get it? Round table...) **

"Oh, you know, this and that" Merlin beamed, bringing the man into a one armed hug.

"Is Arthur with you?" Leon asked, standing also to greet his friends.

"No, is he not here yet?" Gwen replied, hugging the taller man.

"He's probably fallen behind. I assume you know about his talking to with Uther today?" Percival asked, giving Morgana a quick hug.

"Yeah, Gwaine texted me" Morgana said, "Any idea what that was about?"

"Well, from what we heard - and it wasn't hard because when the dragon is mad he can really yell - it was something about Vivian and his friends, which I assume means the three of you" Gwaine supplied as he pulled Morgana into him in greeting.

"Us?" Morgana asked, finally hugging Leon before sitting down next to Merlin.

"We don't know the exact details" Percival told her, "but, whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant."

"Ah, Esmerelda, it's been too long"Gwaine grinned, bowing infront of Gwen.

This was how he always greeted her, ever since they met. None of their friends understood it, but it was like tradition for the two.

"Oh, come here" She pulled him into a tight hug and he grinned.

"Ah, here he is" Gwaine said suddenly, spying a blonde man entering the pub.

Gwen pulled back from the hug and turned so she was facing the door. There was Arthur, moving slowly towards their table, a slight frown etched onto his face.

"'S about time" Merlin joked, as his friend finally reached them.

"Where've you been?" Gwen asked quietly, pulling him into a hug before sitting down next to Gwaine, who had taken place beside Merlin. Leon was on her other side, so Arthur sat down next to Percival.

"I think you all know" He said with a sigh.

"Ah, come on now, Arthur. Surely it wasn't that bad? Nothing you can't handle, right?" Gwaine laughed, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course" Arthur replied, smiling broadly.

"Oh, really? _Nothing you can't handle?_" Morgana asked.

"Well, there isn't" He replied cockily.

"What about a drink?" Gwen chipped in, and the table erupted in laughter.

"Ah, what I wouldn't give to see Arthur Pendragon singing Brittney Spears on a bar top" Percival laughed.

"You've had your fair share of drunken nights, Percy" Arthur replied, and the friends continued to laugh and share stories happily.

An hour into the evening and Gwaine was beginning to get drunk. He wasn't too bad just yet, but he was rather tipsy.

"GWEN!" He called out, looking at the girl beside him.

"Yes?" She replied, biting back her laughing.

Gwaine slung an arm around her shoulders and pullled her into his side, causing her to laugh even more as the rest of the table watched on in amusement.

"You're pretttttyyyyyy" He cooed, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

If it had been anyone else, the sitation would've been uncomfortable, but Gwen and Gwaine were good friends, and she'd seen him much worse than this, so she laughed along with him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah" He hicupped.

All of their friends laughed merrily with them, finding amusement in Gwaines current state. Though, Arthurs laugh was a little more forced.

He had no right to feel like this. He had no claim on Gwen, and, for Gods sake, he was in a relationship with another woman! And yet, Arthur felt jealous. Jealous that, even though the two were just friends, and one of them was rather intoxicated, he could hold her close and kiss her cheek like it was no big deal.

He longed to be the one at her side. But, not only that, he wanted to kiss her lips whenever he so desired and hold her hand. And it hurt him to know that he could have none of it.

Gwen caught his eye as Gwaine rambled on about how brilliant a friend she was, and she smiled his way. He couldn't hel[ but smile back at her.

"Annnndddd you!" Gwaine pointed at Arthur, "Are one handsome devil" The table erupted into laughter again.

"Are you sure about that, Gwaine?" Merlin teased.

"I am, but obviously, he's no match for you Mer" Gwaine winked jokingly, "And yet, neither of you come anywhere close to the man in the mirror."

Gwaine got drunker and everyone else found themselves getting happier by the moment.

That is, until...

**Anyone who is still reading this story, then thank you so much and I am going to do my best to update again while it is still the summer and I have time. **

**I really hope you enjoyed it! xxxx**

**~Lauren x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you very much for reading and reviewing :) **

**Sherri: Thank you very much, and I will do my best to update this story as reguarly as I can xx**

**Larasmith: Your reviews made me especially happy, and I thank you very much for taking the time to write them :) I hope that, in time, all of your questions are answered xx**

**I do not own anything but my stories, Merlin belongs to the BBC**

**Enjoyyyyyyyy x**

****All heads turned to the door as it opened with a loud slam. And there she was.

Blonde hair falling down her back, face layered with make up. Her hands were planted firmly on her hips as she scanned the room, looking almost vicious with her obviously fake, red nails. She wore a silver, sparkling dress that was far too short for... Well, for anywhere.

Her piercing eyes fell on the table at the back. At this table sat two women, four men and a drunk.

"Ah, look who it is!" Called Gwaine, slamming his beer glass down on the table. Reguarly, the bartender would have scolded him for it, but, at this moment, even he was sending dirty looks towards the new, unwanted arrival.

"Vivian, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked, trying to keep his cool, as the affor mentioned women marched towards them.

The woman glared at him, stoppin infront of their table with a stomp of her foot. The few others in the bar began to talk again, but it was obvious they all kept an eye on the scene.

"I _thought_ Uther told you to stay away from them freaks!" She yelled, pointing at the other inhabitants of the table.

"Who you calling freak, bitch?" Morgana demanded, standing up to fic the woman with a cold stare.

"Who'd you think, _sweetie?_" Vivian scoffed, and Morgana would have pounced over the table and thrown her to the floor then and there if Merlin hadn't caught her arm and pulled her back into the seat, whispering 'she's not worth it' in ther ear.

"If Uther had a problem with us, we wouldn't be working for him, now, would we?" Leon snapped.

"Oh, I'm not talking about _you, _no. I mean _them_." The blonde spat, referring to Merlin, Morgana and Gwen.

"Woah, wait. What do you mean, Uther told you to stay away from us?" Merlin asked, and everyone at the table turned to Arthur.

"You didn't tell them?" Vivian laughed, "You see, dears, Uther came to have a word on me and father about how the relationship between Arthur and I was going and a certain subject just happened to arise" Her grin was so big and so evil that it made the group nervous.

"Arthur, what is she talking about?" Morgana asked quietly.

"It, err, well, you see..." The man mumbled, looking down at the table and scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, screw this!" Vivian snapped, "I told Uther about how _horrible_ you've all been to me and how it's all just so uncalled for" She pretended to sob, though there was still a smirk present on her face. "And, of course, the idea of me being happy made my father rather angry, and that spells trouble for Uthers company."

"So, what your saying is that you've got Uther convinced that we're a problem and now he wants Arthur to stay away from us?" Merlin asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Vivian smirked.

"But, that doesn't mean I'm going to do it!" Arthur stood, "Don't you dare think for one second that I would ever just abandon my friends like that, let alone for _you_."

"Oh yeah? Well, what do you think your father will have to say about that?"

"Who cares? I'm a grown man, Vivian, I make my own desicions"

"And yet, you let our fathers force you into this relationship. And maybe he doesn't have control over you as a father, but he is still your boss. He has the power to ensure that you never lead the company"

"You really are a bitch" Gwen mumbled, and Vivian turned on her.

"What was that, you little bitch? You got something to say?" She growled, leaning forward with her hands on the table.

"I said, you really are a bitch" Gwen repeated, only a little louder than the first time"

"Alright, I think it's about time you left, Vivian." Percival stated.

"Yeah, when you're upsetting people enough that Gwen here starts swearing, you've gone too far." Leon added, nudging Gwen gently with his elbow to try and lighten the mood, to which she cracks a small smile.

"Aww, am I upsetting little miss perfect? Well, I'm ever so sorry, Gwenny!" Vivian said, in a childish, mocking voice, "But, oh wait! I'm not! And you know why? Because you, _Guinevere_, are nothing more than a tiny, idiotic, ugly coward. At least for everyone else here I can say that they stick up for themselves, but not you. Because that's all you ever do, isn't it? Run away from all your problems. Just like when your brother ran off when the old man died" Vivian spat.

A gasp escaped Gwens lips upon the mention of her father, and she hat to fight the tears building up in her eyes.

"That's enough Vivian." Arthur said slowly.

"I mean, really Gwen, your whole family are - were - a bunch of cowards. Your brother, your father and, of course, your _mother._"

"Vivian, stop." Merlin warned, but she simply ignored him, too.

"Took one look at you and your ugly little face scared her so much she dropped dead right there!" Vivian yelled, earning gasps from not just their table, but every last person in the room.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Yelled Gwaine, his fist colliding hevaily with the table, "Nobody speaks to Gwen like that, do you hear me?" His words were unbelievably clear and unslurred for a man who had drank so many beers.

"Alright, I think it's time you lot were on your way, now" Phil, the bartender, said as he approached their table. "And you, you're barred from my pub. Don't ever come back" He added, staring right at Vivian.

"Probably for the best, anyway" Morgana said, as she shuffled out of the booth and began towards the door.

Merlin placed a twenty on the counter as a tip before following after his girlfriend. Leon, then Percival followed on from there. Gwaine wrapped an arm around Gwens shoulder and they walked together to the exit, him comforting her with the gesture and her supporting him in his drunken state.

"I will never love you, Vivian. Especially not after what you just did." Arthur hissed, before followeing his friends into the cold night air.

"You- You know I love ya, Gwen. We all do" Gwaine slurred, still leaning against her.

"I love you all, too" Her reply was quiet, but still heard.

Once Arthur was outside with them, they decided to call it a night. Percival propped Gwaine up against himself so the weight was no longer on Gwen, the smallest in their circle of friends, and she smiled gratefully at him.

They all hugged, the girls kissing each of them on the cheek, though no words were spoken as they began to go their seperate ways, Gwaine now slung effortlessly over Percivals shoulder.

None of them had taken more than three steps before the sound of the door opening and shutting rang out once again and with it, the sound of heels clicking on the concrete ground.

"Oh, and Uther expects Arthur and I to marry." A voice called, before the sound of laughing and hose damn heels trotting away slowly began to fade into the distance.

**I am really not happy with this chapter, and I know it's shorter than the laast one but I was determined to update again, so... yeah. Please, please leave a review, even if it's just one word so that I know what you think of this story. I am so grateful to every single one of you for giving me the time of day to read this xxxx**

**~Lauren x**


	7. IMPORTANT AN

**Hi guys, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. I've been gone for a really **_**really **_**long time and I don't have any thing to say that could excuse that. **

**BUT, I do want to continue this story and am working on a new chapter now, so I was just wondering if there is anyone out there who is still interested in reading it?**

**I'm so sorry, again to have kept you all waiting for so, **_**so **_**long. **


	8. Chapter 7

**IMSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSORRYGUYS. I have been gone for so long and that is inexcusable, so, I'm going to try and come back to this story and update it again in the hopes that there is still **_**someone**_** out there who wants to read it. **  
><strong>Thank you all for the comments you posted on my previous chapters, they mean the world to me. <strong>  
><strong>And, thank you for responding to my AN in the last chapter, I'm excited to get back to working on this story. <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: The rights to Merlin belong to the BBC and I do not own any other recognisable franchise mentioned in this story. Enjoy. <strong> 

_Arthur's POV_

No. No no no no no. She wasn't supposed to tell them that - they weren't supposed to know yet. _Guinevere_ wasn't supposed to know.

"Arthur Pendragon, is that true?" Morgana demanded, her face red and contorted in pure fury, "You're going to marry that- that _thing_?"

I stayed silent, racking my brain for a suitable answer. Yes, I was expected to marry Vivian, but there is no way on this earth that I ever would. Or, at least, I wouldn't if I had the choice, and it appears that I do not.

"Well, _say something_, you moron!" My step sister continued, but I remained quiet, not willing to give her the answer that I knew would disappoint her, but also unable to lie to her.

It seemed, though, that my silence was enough for her. She knew what the answer was just by taking one look at the uncomfortable expression on my face.

"You _are_!" She snapped, "you actually asked that woman to marry you? I can not believe you, Arthur!"

"No!" I interjected, quickly, "No, of course I didn't!"

"So, you're not marrying her, then?" Morgana retorted, stepping towards me slowly.

"Well, I-" I stammered, "I mean, it's not - I just - Uther-"

"No, Pendragon, don't you _dare_ try and blame your father for this! It's your life and you are choosing to spend the rest of it with that _beast_" She was stepping towards me fast, now, her arms stretched forward like she was going to strangle me. Honestly, I wouldn't put it past her.

"Morgz, you need to calm down. You know how Uther is with these things." Merlin was suddenly by Morgana's side, holding onto her arm so as to keep her in place.

"That's not _good enough_, Merlin!" She snatched her arm back from his grip, but didn't make any move to approach me again, "He's leaving us behind for her, don't you see that! She told him to choose, her or us, and he chose _her._" Her shoulders slumped, then, and she suddenly wasn't yelling anymore, "_He chose her_."

Merlin wrapped one arm around her shoulders, tucking her tightly into his side, looking ready to attack anyone who was going to upset his girl any further.

"Morgana," I began, praying that there was something, _anything_, I could say that would take that defeated look away from her face, "there's nothing I c-"

"No, Arthur," This time it was Merlin who stopped me, his tone hushed, green eyes staring right into mine with a fierce confidence I'd seen few times before, "there's nothing you can say to make this better right now."

HIs words stung, but I knew that I should just stop. Morgana would cool off, and then we could talk.

"Merlin, let's just go back to the apartment," I faintly heard Morgana mutter into the other man's shoulder, "Gwen we're goi- Gwen? Where's Gwen?"

_Guinevere's POV_

"Oh, and Uther expects Arthur and I to marry."

Marry. _Marry_. Arthur is getting _married. _To _Vivian_. Vivian, of all people.

Could tonight get any worse than this? How could he be marrying her? That evil, twisted bitch. How could he look at someone so _cruel_ and decide that he wanted to spend the rest of his life by her side?

_Run away from all your problems. Just like your brother ran off when the old man died._

Her words spun around in my mind, refusing to stop repeating themselves, filling every available space in my brain.

_A bunch of cowards._

_Took one look at you._

_Idiotic._

_Ugly._

_She dropped dead right there._

I was pulled back from my thoughts by Morgana yelling. Asking questions, demanding to know if it was true. I couldn't pay much attention, though, not when my head was pounding and I could taste the fresh, salty tears that fell from my eyes whenever they passed over my trembling lips.

"Gwen?" Leon was in front of me, crouching down so he was eye level with me, his hands planted gently on my shoulders, "Gwennie, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm- I'm fine" My voice cracked on the last word and Leon's hands moved up to cup my cheeks and wipe at the tears trailing down them.

_"Gwen._" He said, firmly this time.

"No, no, I'm not okay" I croaked, before completely breaking down. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly, pressing a light kiss to the top of my head.

"Let's get you home, Gwennie." He pulled back from the embrace but kept one arm around my shoulder as he turned us around and began leading us away from the others.

Leon had always been like a brother to me. Sure, I wasn't close to him in the same way I was with Merlin, Morgana and Arthur, but he was always there for me when I needed him and he had been a very dear friend for such a long time, now.

"What Vivian said to you back there, Gwen-" He began, his tone seeming all to soft and gentle for the tall, strong man.

"It's okay, Leon, you don't have to say anything." I told him, because he didn't. It wasn't his responsibility to apologise for what _she_ said.

"No, Gwen, listen. I'm not apologising for what she said, though it _was_ terrible, I'm apologising on behalf of myself and the others."

"What, you have nothing to-"

"Yes, Gwen, we do. _I do._" He'd stopped walking and had stepped in front of me, taking the same stance he had earlier, stooping to my height with hands on my shoulders. "We should've stood up for you back there. I know Gwaine got to it eventually, but we should have stepped in sooner. We shouldn't have just sat there and listened to her say those things to you. I'm sorry, Gwennie, I'm so sorry"

"Leon, it's okay," He opened his mouth as if to say something, but I continued before he could, "Really, it is. You don't have to apologise for anything."

He squeezed my shoulders once before turning around and retaking his position beside me, one arm slung loosely over my schoulders. We began walking again, but by this time we were only a short distance away from the apartment building, reaching it within less than two minutes.

"Thank you, Leon," I began, as I stepped out from under his arm and towards thee front door of the building, "for walking me home and, well, and just for being such a good friend."

"Of course, good night, Gwen." He replied, "Call me if you need _anything_"

"I will, thank you," I stood up on the very tips of my toes to place a light kiss on my dear friend's cheek, "good night, Leon."

I gave him one, small smile before finally turning away to open the door and head upstairs.

_Arthur's POV_

"Leon took her home, she looked pretty upset." Percival's voice jumped in, and it was only then that I rememebred he was still here, having been caught up in a world where it was just the three of us staring eachother down.

"That w-woman waaassssss real mean to our-to our Gwen." Gwaine slurred, looking like he might fall over had Percival not been supporting him.

"She was, wasn't she?" But even as she said this, Morgana was staring daggers at me, "Thank you, _Gwaine_, for sticking up for her."

Her gratitude towards Gwaine, though genuine, had the obvious intention of reminding me that I had not stuck up for Guinevere, and I should have, _God, I should have. _

"Morgana" I started, but again I was interupted.

"I think it's time we got home," Merlin said, pulling Morgana tight against his side, "we don't want to leave Gwen there by herself when she needs us."

As they turned and walked away, there was a pang un my chest. _Us_. Earlier in the evening that would have meant me, too, but now? I don't know anymore. Everything is crumbling down around me.

"Good night, Arthur." Percy said, before finally hailing a cab and pushing Gwaine inside it, following in after him.

And then there was one.

I could still see Merlin and Morgana as they walked away from me, and I followed on behind them, keeping a safe distance so as not to anger Morgana further than I already had.

As I got closer to the apartment building, I was able to make out a short woman with dark, curly hair and a tall blonde stood beside her; Leon and Guinevere. I quickened my pace a little, wanting to at least try and get an apology to her, but what I saw next had me stopping dead in my tracks.

Guinevere leaned up and placed a kiss upon Leon's cheek, before turning and walking into the building. _Gwen and Leon? _Surely not. But he did walk her home. And she did kiss his cheek.

No, no, I was overthinking it of course. I'd seen her do that a thousand times before with Merlin and the other guys, even myself. So does my heart ache, now, standing here in the middle of the pavement like an idiot.

Maybe it's because I know that if I don't fix this, she'll never kiss _my cheek _ever again. And I don't think there's any way to do that.

**Yay, a new chapter! I'm not sure whether I like this or not but, hey, it's an update. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it. **


	9. Chapter 8

**So, I started work on this chapter straight after finishing the last one, but my laptop shut down before I was able to save it so this chapter is coming later than I'd expected it to.**

**Thank you for your reviews, favourites and follows; they are much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, it's characters or any recognisable franchises in this story, nor do I make any profit from it. **

**xx**

_Arthur's POV_

It's a Friday, four days after the _incident_ in the pub, and I think it might just be the longest Friday of my life. I haven't spoken to either of the girls since Monday, and I have only seen Merlin when he has briefly entered our apartment to collect clean clothes before returning to Gwen and Morgana's place.

Though, I have been kept busy in their absence. My Father has insisted on my spending more time with Vivian, especially in the public eye, and tomorrow I am to meet with him, Vivian and her father to discuss our marriage.

Of course, the thought of it repulses me, but what am I to do? When Father sets his mind to something, there is little that can be done to stop him from achieving his goals.

"Arthur," The sound of Leon's voice and the firm knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts.

"Come in," I replied, followed by his head popping around the now open door and into my office, "What can I do for you, Leon?"

"There is, eh, someone here to see you." He looked most uncomfortable as he said it, darting his eyes around the room so as not to have to look m in the eyes. There are few things that could cause Leon to act so nervously, so what could be causing him to - oh, no. No no no no no.

"Oh, Leon, please, _please _tell me it's not."

"It is, sir." He sighed, his eyes finally meeting mine.

"Leon, I'm begging you, _begging you_, get rid of-"

"ARTHUR" Oh, great. And there she is, bursting past Leon and into my office.

"Vivian." I sighed, "What is it now?"

"Now, now, Arthur, that is no way to speak to your future bride, is it?" Vivian started, "I need you to come outside with me."

"What, why? Vivian, I'm very busy, I don't have time for this nonsense." I picked up my pen and began writing again, doing my best to ignore her, "Now, if you don't mind." I gestured towards the door.

"I wonder what your father will have to say when he hears about you treating me so rudely, especially after he clearly instructed you to be kind and spend more time with me. So, as I am sure you do not wish to find out, you will come outside with me at once."

Then, without waiting for any response, she grabbed onto my wrist and began trying to pull me from the room. Arguing, of course, was no use; Vivian would only go to my father and that would be no good for anyone, so I walked along behind her.

"At least tell me why it is that you're taking me away from my work just to go outside."

"The streets are crawling with the press, this is the perfect opportunity for us to throw ourselves into the public eye and be noticed. That is, of course, exactly what our fathers wish for us to do."

I pulled my arm back out of her grip but continued to follow her. If this is what my Father wanted, if he believed this was in the best interest of the company, then I would put trust in his wishes and do as he asks. My Father is a smart man, he knows better than any other what the best action to take is.

I know that others believe my father to be a man of arrogance , blinded by his wealth and power, but I know better. These traits, though, are things I have thought to have seen in him during a fit of rage or a heated argument, but when I have calmed down the truth becomes clear to me again. My Father is a strong, just man who's only wish is to see his company rise and, though his methods seem unorthodox, he knows what he is doing.

So wrapped up in my thoughts was I that I did not realise how far we had gotten until Vivian suddenly stopped just before we reached the lobby door and I, lost in a haze of thoughts, nearly crashed into her back.

"What are you doing, I thought you wanted-"

"Put your arm around me" She spun to face me, a stern look in her eyes.

"What?" I gaped.

"Your arm, put it around me. And smile," Vivian stepped beside me, lifting up my arm and draping it around her shoulders when I made no move to do it myself, "You have to look like you're happy if we want to really sell it to the public."

She took a step towards the door but I pulled her back before she could go any further.

"Why are you doing this, Vivian? You have your father wrapped around your little finger, if you told him this isn't what you wanted then he'd let it go." It was a thought that had crossed my mind occasionally, but something else always came up before I could inquire about it. Not this time, though.

"Oh, Arthur, who said this wasn't what I wanted?" Her voice was sickly sweet and her face was shrouded in a mask of innocence.

"You- you want- _excuse me?_" I spluttered.

"I have a lot of money as it is, my Father is a very successful man, but just think of the riches and fame I would hold if I were to marry you, Arthur Pendragon, one of the world's most eligible bachelors. I will be the envy of all who see me." Her grin as she said those words was wide and unnerving, "But, no one is _going to_ see me if we don't get out there, so, off we go."

She grabbed the hand of the arm that was around her shoulders and began walking, leaving me with no choice but to follow on behind her, pulled into a world of flashing cameras and false smiles.

**xx**

_Gwen's POV_

I was only just through the door, still in the process of taking off my coat, when Morgana's voice rang through the apartment.

"GWEN!" She yelled, and I knew whatever was to come wouldn't be good - Morgana had been in a fowl mood all week, "COME LOOK AT THIS!"

I walked into the kitchen to find Morgana sitting at the counter, glaring at her laptop.

"What if It'd been a serial killer?" I teased, "They'd have known straight away where you were."

"Merlin's here, he would have protected me," She replied. I gave her a pointed look and she quickly added, "On second thoughts, maybe I'd just have to sacrifice him and run."

I giggled and turned away from her to grab a Coke from the fridge.

"So, why did you call me in here?" I asked as I turned to face her again, trying and failing to keep an amused smile off of my face.

"Right, well-" She started, but was cut off as the door to my right swung open and Merlin walked into the room.

"Hi, Gwen." He greeted, before moving to sit on the chair to the right of Morgana's, elbows propped up on the counter with his chin resting on his hands.

"Hey, Merlin" I replied, smiling warmly at him, "Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks. What's all the shouting about?" He asked.

"Well," Morgana interjected, "if you would both shut up I'll tell you."

Fowl mood was an understatement.

"Look at this." She said, nodding to her laptop, so I came around to stand on her left side so as to be able to see the screen. "It's revolting."

On her laptop, Morgana had open one of those cheesy online gossip sites. The headline read _'Pendragon and Sweet finally taking the plunge' _and the page itself was plasters of pictures of Arthur and Vivian walking together, some with his arm around wrapped around her, others where they held hands, all of them with smiling faces.

"This is the fifth site I've been on so far, they're everywhere." Morgana scoffed, "Oh, and, listen to this; 'An inside source tells us that there are wedding bells to be heard in the near future'."She read.

"I will bet my life that there _'inside source'_ is Uther," Said Merlin, "or, at least, one of his suck ups in the building."

"I just still can't believe he's marrying that _troll_." Morgana huffed, glaring furiously at the laptop screen like that might make the pictures go away.

"It's what his Father wants him to do. Arthur has too much respect for the man to just come out and tell him he doesn't want to do it. As far as Arthur is concerned, his Father is only trying to help the company, and he will do anything to help." I told her, softly, placing a hand on her arm to try and calm her down.

"You can't seriously be supporting this! Not after everything she's done, everything she said to you in the pub on Monday!" She yanked her arm out of my reach and began typing on her laptop.

"I'm not saying I support the marriage or Uther, or any of this, in fact. I'm saying that I support _Arthur_. If he didn't think this was for the best then he would stand up and do something about it, you know he would. We have to trust in what he's doing and be there for him, now more than ever. He's still our friend, Morgana, still your _brother_."

"_Step_ brother." Was her only reply.

**This is not where I intended to go with this when I started writing the chapter so I really hope it's okay. Not really sure how I feel about it. **  
><strong>I'm awful at sticking to tenses, so please excuse any parts that suddenly switch between present and past. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it! It would have been up sooner, but I have a rule now that I will not upload a chapter that is any less than 1000 words unless I have serious writers block. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. <strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**I have an idea for where I want this story to go, but the getting there I'm not to sure about, so please just bare with me here. **  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any other recognisable franchises included in this story.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy! <strong>

**xx**

_Arthur's POV_

I walked through the building with my head held high and my shoulders pushed back, looking every bit the confident company heir. My insides, though, were churning, and if one were to really look close enough - and I mean, _really look_, with a magnifying glass - they'd see the slight tremble in my curled fingers.

Gwaine pats my back encouragingly as I pass him on my way to the elevators. He's not usually working on a Saturday, and I wondered briefly why he is, before realising that he was probably making up for the time he missed while being massively hung over on Tuesday.

I acknowledge him with a nod and continue on my way. The lift seems to take hours to arrive after I press the call button, but, when it does, it is with reluctance and a shaky breath that I enter.

I pressed the very top button, floor 30, and watched as the metal doors slid closed in front of me.

_"Lift going up."_

The loud 'ping' that signals the end of my time in the lift comes much too soon for my liking, and a second later the doors are sliding open and I am stepping out. This floor is practically deserted, saved only for board rooms and the company head's office - my _father's_ office.

I make my way towards a corner board room with glass doors and huge windows that overlook the city. Through the doors, I can see that I am the last of the group to arrive, and those in the room are already seated, the two men talking like old friends and the young woman tapping at her phone.

I push open the door and all heads turn to look at me.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I tell them, although I am, in fact, on time, they were all just early, "It's good to see you, Mr Sweet, Vivian."

"Nonsense, Arthur, we haven't even begun discussions yet. And, please, call me Olaf." Vivian's father stands to greet me and I give his hand a firm shake.

I had always like Olaf a great deal. He was a kind, yet strict man with a wise head on his shoulders. How his daughter became such an evil, narcissistic woman I will never understand.

He sits back down and I move around the table do the same across from Vivian and him. My Father sits at the head of the table, so I take the seat one down from his.

"We were just discussing how glad we both were to see the pictures of you and Vivian together yesterday. They're all over the news stands and internet blogs." My Father told me, the look on his face not quite one of pride, but still a little more than just approval.

"Yes, well, like you suggested, Vivian and I have been spending more time together in the public eye, it was only a matter of time before social media picked up on that." I replied.

"Are relationship is quite the popular subject of conversation." Vivian added.

"I've noticed. People are already talking about the wedding." Olaf said, his voice hardening a little bit. He always was a very protective man, so much so that it sometimes surprised me that he would willingly go along with all of this. "So, I think it's time that we discussed it."

"Of course," Father replied, a small smile on his face, "nothing excites me more than the thought of a union between both our businesses and our families."

"I can, with complete sincerity, say that Vivian and I agree," Olaf smiled, "I do hope you're son shares our view."

Father gave me a pointed look and I realised I knew he expected me to confirm what Olaf said, but I didn't want to lie to the man.

"He does, of course, don't you, Arthur?" Father replied for me, throwing a stern glare my way before smiling at Olaf.

"Yes," I choked, "yes, of course."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," Olaf said, placing a hand on my Father's shoulder briefly, "Shall we begin?"

**xx**

_Gwen's POV_

The three of us sat in the lounge of the boy's apartment, Morgana and Merlin sitting close on the love seat and me in an arm chair, flicking through TV channels on the huge flat screen TV.

"You're sure that Arthur's not going to show up any time soon?" Morgana asked. Her anger with him was fading and now she was mostly just disappointed in him.

"I'm sure," Merlin answered, "He's got a meeting today."

"Yes, but, his meeting won't last all day, Merlin." Morgana whined.

"Oh, trust me, this one will." He sighed, giving Morgana's shoulder a light squeeze.

"What do you mean, Merlin?" I asked, "Who's this meeting with?"

He looked between us for a moment, clearly debating whether or not he wanted to answer. Morgana, though, was giving him a look that clearly told him this subject would not be dropped.

With another deep sigh, Merlin finally replied, "It's with Uther, Olaf and Vivian. They're discussing the marriage."

"It's getting pretty serious then" Morgana spat.

"Morgana, you know what Uther's like. It's not like Arthur wants to marry the woman, but it doesn't seem he's being given much of a choice." I told her. I'm not sure why I'm always sticking up for Arthur in this situation; I oppose the union as much as Morgana does, maybe more.

"I know, Gwen, I just wish he'd stick up for himself."

**xx**

_Arthur's POV_

"So, we are agreed on the proposal and location of the wedding." Father said.

We'd been sitting at the table for at least two hours, though it felt like so much more, discussing the 'relationship' between Vivian and myself.

And not a single detail was overlooked.

The proposal; how public and over the top it will be. The venue for the wedding - also a very grand and public affair. The colour of these flowers and those dresses and save the dates and invitations and table settings and lighting and ties and blah, blah _blah._

I had stopped giving it my complete attention a short time in, nodding and giving the occasional 'mhm' when my opinion was required, not that it was asked for often.

My mind had wandered, still hearing what was being said but not really taking it in, so there was really only one place my thoughts could go to.

_Guinevere._

While Father, Olaf and Vivian discussed the fancy proposal I'd be expected to give, I imagined myself down on one knee in front of Guinevere, nice and subtle and simple.

While they discussed the rings, I imagined holding Guinevere's hand in mine whilst slipping one onto her finger.

They talked about dresses, I saw Gwen in a long, white gown, looking so, _so_, beautiful. Hell, she would look gorgeous in a rubbish bag.

I imagined her walking down the aisle towards me, saying my vows to her, kissing her, dancing with her, being _married_ to her and it all became too much.

I stood very suddenly, startling the three who had been deep in conversation, conversation which ceased as they turned to look at me.

"Arthur." My Father gritted out, giving me a stern glare, "Sit down."

"No, no I-" I stuttered, "I- I-"

"Arthur, sit. Down." He was really glaring now and I could see his jaw clench.

"Father, we need to talk." I said sternly.

"We can talk later. Now, sit down, you're being rude."

"I'm sorry Olaf, Vivian, but there is a matter that I need to discuss with my Father that simply can not wait." I explained, turning to the two across the table from me.

"_Ar_thur-" Father started through cenched teeth, but Olaf stopped him before he got any further.

"No, Uther, it's fine. We'll wait," He eyed me suspiciously, "Whatever Arthur has to say is clearly of great importance."

Finally, my Father stood and nodded, leading me out of the room and straight to his office. The short walk there was spent in silence, but as soon as we were behind the closed door he turned on me.

"What the _Hell_ do you think you're doing?" He demanded. I'm sure that if our guests were not such a short distance away that he would be screaming by now.

That didn't stop me, though. No. I couldn't let anything stop me. Not when I was so close.

_Say it, Arthur,_ I told myself, _just say it. _

This is it.

This is the moment.

No going back now.

"I can not marry Vivian."

**xx**

**Let me know what you think! Your opinions are very important to me, good or bad. **  
><strong>I saw a few reviews about two chapters ago about how you wanted to see Arthur stand up for himslef so I hope this is a good start to that.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi, I very much appreciate your feedback, especially **_**larasmith**_** for not only reviewing all three of the latest chapters, but for taking the time to write each in a paragraph. I greatly enjoyed reading them, thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any other recognisable franchises mentioned in this story.**  
><strong>Enjoy <strong>

**xx**

_Arthur's POV_

He laughed. _Laughed. _Like this was some kind of joke.

"What's so funny?" I asked, clenching my fists at my sides in annoyance.

"Well, of course, you can't be serious." He replied, still a note of humour in his voice.

"I am, Father." His laughter ceased, but I knew he still wasn't _really _taking me seriously.

"Arthur, I don't know what has gotten into you, but you need to get it out. You are marrying Vivian and that is the end of it." He turned, hand stretched towards the door, as if it was okay to just walk away from me right now.

"I can't marry someone I don't love!" I yelled, "I won't."

He kept his back turned towards me, tensed his shoulders and let out a deep sigh through his gritted teeth.

"You can and you will." His tone took on a deep and threatening tone, and if it was used in any other situation I would have retreated at the sound of it.

"Father, you can't make me do this" I argued, though I knew full well that that was not necessarily true.

He spun around to face me at this point, and if I thought his voice was menacing, it had nothing on the look on his face.

"Arthur, you will marry Vivian and you will do it with a smile. Now, I don't want to hear anything more about this." He turned away again, pulling open the door and stepping out but I made no move to follow him.

"And if - no, _when_ I don't?" I inquired, crossing my arms over my chest with an expression on my face that was far too smug.

My Father stayed exactly where he was, completely still and silent, until he turned his head to address me over his shoulder.

"Then you will be disinherited." His voice was quiet, dangerous, and I think I preferred it when he was yelling, "You will leave this company and you will take all your little friends with you."

**xx**

_Merlin's POV_

'You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill, you can try to stop the seasons girl but you know you never will'.

"Remind me again how I always get roped into watching these girly, romantic movies?" I asked, looking between the two girls who were singing along to the music and the TV screen that was currently playing 'Hairspray'.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't seem to remember you needing much convincing." Morgana laughed beside me, leaning further into my side.

"Can we just _once_ watch something without so many... frills and kisses?" I knew I sounded whiny, but when I'd already watched mean girls, legally blonde, 27 dresses and all the Bridget Jones films _just this week_, enough was enough.

"Merlin, no one's forcing you to watch with us." Gwen giggled, "And, if you dislike the film choice so much, what is it doing in your DVD collection, because this certainly didn't come from our apartment."

"Yeah, there's no way I'm going to win here is there?" I sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Their reply was in perfect sync, both popping the 'p' as if it was something they'd rehearsed a hundred times over - it would not surprise me one bit if they had.

I heard a faint ringing sound breaking through the blasting music from the TV and, after a few seconds, realised it was my phone.

"Turn it down," I told the girls, "phone's ringing."

Morgana leant forward to pick up the remote and the volume decreased as I pulled my mobile out of my pocket.

"Who is it?" She asked as she returned back to her place tucked into my side.

I looked down at the caller ID and frowned; _clotpole_. He should still be in his meeting.

"Arthur," I greeted as I slid my thumb over the 'answer' button, "what's up? I didn't expect to hear from you for at least another hour."

"The meeting's still going on, but I don't know what to do, Merlin." His voice was quiet and calm, but there was an underlying edge to it that made me feel uneasy.

"What's going on, Arthur, has something happened?" Morgana had switched the movie off entirely now, her full attention on the call between her step brother and I, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Gwen leaning forward in her chair.

There was silence on the other line for a moment before finally Arthur's voice returned.

"I told him I didn't want to marry Vivian; my Father, I told him." He sighed, "He didn't respond well."

"You told him that? To his face?" I was on the edge of my seat now, sending wide eyed glances at Gwen and Morgz.

"Yes, _Mer_lin, I don't know why you find that so surprising." He growled.

"Well, it probably has something to do with your unwillingness to disagree with anything your Father says and then there's the fact that you've gone such a long time without saying any such things. Oh, and-"

"Merlin." Arthur hissed, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"Shut up?"

"You're learning. Look, I just- _'Arthur!'_," A voice cut him off before he could finish what he was saying, followed by a long sigh travelling through the phone, "That was my Father, I have to go."

"Good luck." I said finally, just keeping a slight chuckle out of my voice, and then hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked, jumping in the second the phone left my ear, "Is Arthur okay?"

"He spoke to his father, told him that he didn't want to marry Vivian."

"He what?" Morgana demanded.

"It didn't go down very well, though." I said, shaking my head sadly.

"I bet it didn't," She snorted, "What's Uther going to do about it?"

"I don't know, we didn't get that far, he was calling Arthur back before he could tell me. The meeting with Vivian and Olaf is still going on."

"I take it Uther overlooked what Arthur had to say, then?" Gwen pointed out, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Of course he didn't! He's a stubborn fool who will never listen to reason!" Morgana spat, her bad temper taking over her at a rapid pace, "It's not Arthur I should have been angry with, it's his soul sucking father who has the real problem."

"Why don't you talk to him then?" She stared at me as if I'd grown two heads and I self consciously ran my hand over my face.

"What good would that do?" She replied.

"Well," Gwen jumped in, "Uther may not be your real father, but he looks at you like you were his own daughter. I've never seen a man wrapped so tight around someone else's finger before."

"Exactly, _exactly_, thank you, Gwen. If anyone can talk to him, convince him of this, it's you, Morgz."

"Then that is exactly what I'll do."

**xx**

**I'm not really sure how, but I never end up going where I originally intend to go with these chapters, so forgive me if this isn't my best work.**  
><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading it and I thank you for doing so. Please let me know what you think with a review, all feedback is appreciated, good or bad.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks again, L x<strong>


End file.
